emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
05471
}} is the 5,473rd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 4 December, 2009. Written by KARIN YOUNG Directed by JUDITH DINE Plot Part 1 Laurel is playing with Arthur and Gabby after a night on the sofa at Mill Cottage. Nicola is finding it hard with so many children in the house but Jimmy is in his element and entertains the kids. Nicola reassures Laurel that Ashley will have told Sally to leave. Ryan is having breakfast at Victoria Cottage. Leyla comes downstairs in her pyjamas. Katie comes in after going to check on the horse that Maisie had lost. Ryan tells her not to cover for her. At Mulberry Cottage Ashley is railing at Doug about having to tell Sally to leave. She comes in mid-conversation and hurt runs back upstairs. Doug reaffirms that Ashley needs to give her the push. He looks thoughtful. At The Grange Terry is on the phone making a booking. Eric and Val come downstairs all loved up. Terry appears jealous that him and Brenda aren't like that. Eric leaves and Val tells Terry that they are already going ahead with the plans for the restaurant. Leaving Farrers Cottage David sees Leyla doing a fruit display outside Wylde’s Home Farm Farm Fayre. He goes to her and asks if she would like a drink later. She happily accepts. Heading back up the road he passes Eric who tells him that things will get better with Leyla, it just takes time. David looks as though things are already on the mend between them. Doug is on the phone to Laurel as Leyla watches David walking up the road through the shop window. She is quietly hopeful. Sally finds Ashley at the kitchen table. She is sorry for everything that has happened and resolves to leave that day. She exits to make some phone calls. Katie is leading a horse through to Home Farm stables. Maisie walks alongside her asking if Natasha has said anything to her yet. As she asks Natasha steps into view and confronts them. At first Maisie lays the blame at Holly's feet but shortly after admits it was her. Natasha already knew she had lost the horse and leads her off leaving Katie relieved. Rodney and Jamie are having lunch in Café Hope as Brenda and Viv gossip about Val. They all wind Brenda up about Val being interested in Terry. Edna enters and Viv goes to serve her. She tells her that Laurel has taken the kids to Nicola's. Edna, not interested in gossip goes to sit down. Katie has finished putting the horse away. As she leaves she passes Natasha railing at Maisie. She is apologetic but thinks her mum is making too much out of it. Ashley has arrived to see Laurel. Nicola takes the kids upstairs so that they can talk. He tells Laurel that Sally is leaving that day, he doesn't get the reaction he had hoped for but Laurel thinks it should never have gotten to this stage. Part 2 Viv and Brenda are still talking about Val as Bob enters from the Shop flat. Viv reveals to Brenda that Bob once slept with Val when they were separated. He scurries out to work passing Natasha who is waiting on her coffees at the till. After receiving them she leaves passing Ryan who is just coming in. She tells him that Katie is in the dog house with her. He is confused. Jamie passes Bob on his way to work. Jamie is feeling down about his love life and wonders how Bob is such a hit with the ladies. Jimmy and Nicola approach while taking Angelica for a walk. They talk to Bob and Jamie and tell them that one child is enough. Jimmy isn't convinced. Further up the road they meet Rodney who enquires about the christening. As he leaves them Rodney passes Eric who is apologetic over making Rodney lose the auction. He tells Eric to find him another item similar. Laurel comes downstairs after seeing to the kids. She feels bad about how things have turned out with the Sally situation. They seem closer and when Ashley tries to talk about Sally, Laurel interrupts him and goes to get her things to come home. Sally is talking to Edna at Woodbine Cottage. She tells her that she is leaving and homeless. Edna says she can stay with her until she gets something more permanent arranged. Sally allows herself a satisfied smile when Edna heads to the shop for some biscuits. Ryan is waiting at the bar of the Woolpack. Hearing Terry and Val having a good laugh at the other end of the bar Bob heads over to join in. Arriving late for her shift Maisie is told to serve Ryan. He tells her to not blame the staff for her mistakes in future and she looks hurt but guilty. Receiving a call she dashes out as Katie enters. Telling Ryan that Maisie has already had a pasting off Natasha Ryan feels bad for being so hard on Maisie. Jimmy and Jamie enter the Woolpack and head to the bar. Being met by Bob who is feeling that Jamie thinks he is a bad dad he leans across the bar and telling Jamie he loves him plants a kiss on his forehead. Edna, buying biscuits in the shop, is abrupt and evasive with Brenda when asked if she has company. Rodney, overhearing, refuses to gossip about his family. Eric enters and tells him he may have found someone who can get him another silver bowl for Angelicas christening. While there he also tells Brenda that Val and Terry are in the pub together. She is jealous. Home again Laurel finds Ashley sat at the table with some of Sally's books. She says they can post them but Ashley reveals that he could just pop them down the road. Laurel is flabbergasted. A thoughtful Leyla is worried about meeting David. Doug tells her not to worry. They get talking about Sally leaving and Leyla reveals that she has only gone as far as Edna's. Doug is not happy and heads down to Mulberry Cottage. David arrives and suggests to Leyla that they start from fresh with a clean slate. Ashley is defending himself, having tried to tell her earlier about Sally. Laurel is furious and they wake Gabby with their blazing row. Yet again Laurel realises that Ashley hasn't put her first. Viv and Brenda enter the pub to find Terry telling risqué jokes to Val and Bob at the bar. Brenda is jealous but Terry is pleased to see her and offers her a drink. A drunk Val heads out. Maisie is looking miserable behind the bar as Ryan and Katie discuss her. Katie tells him that he owes Maisie an apology. He isn't relishing the prospect. Coming back downstairs Ashley is straight back to the row with Laurel. She tells him that he doesn't want to get rid of Sally, he secretly likes everyone knowing his virility. He refuses to accept he can be vain, and Laurel has come to her wits end and is all set to take the children again. They struggle and Gabby comes to the top of the stairs and sees them. Realising how bad things have gotten Laurel sends Ashley to get Doug to drive her and the kids to her mums. Ashley resolves to go to Hilary's tomorrow and get this sorted once and for all, then leaves to get Doug. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category:Featured episodes